Paradox
by Cielo Viola
Summary: Hiro knew the more time he spent in the past, the more irreversible the outcomes. But he could not help but stick around. After all, his brother was standing right here...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Waking up in an unfamiliar area should have been a normal occurrence now for Hiro, after all those "defending the city against bad guys, aiding citizens in their daily life" kind of things. Seriously, what had he been doing before waking up in a dimly lit alley way?

Right, there had been an emergency. Someone decided to play jigsaw with the Muni automatic system, sending every cable cars on rampage.

**x.X.x**

_It was past midnight when Hiro's computer came to life, notifying him of the occurrence. Eighteen months ago, when Big Hero 6 was first announced the heroes of San Fransokyo, Hiro had a brilliant idea of hacking into the police 24/7 radio station to get first-hand information on the city's troubles. At the time, it was of tremendous help. Now, he did not think so. He had an exam tomorrow and he really wanted to enjoy his much-needed sleep. Like Aunt Cass always said when something interrupted her movie nights: "Bad things have the worst sense of time"._

_Yawning, he put the computer back to sleep with just a simple wave of his hand and proceeded to don his suit. Baymax, who after some slight modification allowing him to activate without the need for the trigger word 'Ow', inflated at the consistent beeping coming from the earpiece inside Hiro indigo's helmet (Yes, Hiro even had his earpiece changed frequency to match that of the police radio transmitter as a precaution)._

_"You don't have to go with me tonight, big guy" Hiro glanced at the robot before putting on his shoes and made a grab for his new gravity-defied skateboard "It should be done quickly."_

_He did not want to rouse his friends from their sleep, either. They all had their fair share of rough nights._

_Baymax blinked at him, his head tilted in a gesture of understanding "Then I would like you to keep yourself warm. Change in temperature during nighttime can lead to common cold"_

_Hiro, used to the robot's "healthcare companion" quirk, just shook his head slightly, muttered a soft "I will" before flying off into the dark sky._

_Two worst decisions he has ever made._

_**x.X.x**_

_Everything went downhill as soon as he started the city patrol. The cable cars had been put back in the station with some simple command sequences in the host computers, giving the city back its usual tranquility of an early winter night. Hiro shivered as the chilling air came in contact with the exposed skin on his lower legs, wishing he had taken heed of Baymax's advice to bring an overcoat. The quiet humming of his flying board was the only thing could be heard in the stillness. All in all, nothing gave the impression of abnormality._

_Hiro found himself quickly growing tired. He had not had a dreamless sleep since Tadashi's demise. Every night fire plagued his dreams, reminded him of the aching reality, rendered him a weeping mess in the middle of the night. Most of the sleep he had got so far was due to exhaustion, when nightmares could not bother him. That was why he always worked himself to the limit, and no one could tell him to do otherwise. _

_Honey tried fixing him a sleeping chemical spray, but he doubted it would work if even the strongest dose of sleeping medical could not ease his overactive brain. Gogo, well, she did the only thing she was good at: threatened him to take a nap or else she would load him on a car and drive at 200 miles per hour with him tied on its roof. Hiro just smiled and continued with his project. He knew she did not have the heart to do so when it came to the smallest member of the team. Fred with his usual level of tactfulness, blurted out the first thing he thought of when Hiro came to school after a week of getting a maximum two hours of sleep a day "A Hiro zombie!" This earned him a punch from Gogo "What has priestess Layla done to you?" He was sometimes too eccentric for his own good. Wasabi gave him a lecture on the importance of sleep, not that he needed one anyway. Aunt Cass knew he still grieved for his brother, but there was nothing she could do to change it. The happy face he wore at school was just a façade, an act to stop people from coming, sharing their condolences, saying empty words to his already deaf ears whenever his brother was mentioned in a conversation. Baymax still hugged him, patting his head in a gesture of comfort, and sometimes even attempted to sing him a lullaby. _For a better chance of sleeping _Baymax explained, but of course, Hiro adamantly refused._

_He appreciated everyone's concern, really, but there was just something, a venomous whisper in the back of his head, that would not let him free of his pain _Tadashi would have been alive if you had just held him back for just a few more seconds. If you had just held him tighter, Tadashi would still be here bickering with you, not as silent as the grave he was interred._ Hiro knew those thoughts were unhealthy but he couldn't help thinking _What if?

_He was brought out of his musing when a large shadowy figure glided past him. Hiro stopped short in his track, senses tingling with anticipation. _Callaghan? Impossible, he was still serving his sentence in jail, Hiro had made sure of it. Then, who was that?_ Wasting no time, he leant forward on his board, signaling the start of a high speed chase across town._

_The figure was fast, really fast, even faster than Gogo on wheels, which said a lot about the man's agility. Hiro groaned frustratingly. He was getting further away from his target when it did a series of swift twists and turns in the dark alley. In an attempt to change the table around, Hiro took no notice the tiny device stuck on the side of his helmet, ticking away the time until it exploded, engulfed him in a display of lights._

_And Hiro knew no more._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first time writing a story, so some sentences and phrases might make no sense at all. Tell me about all the mistakes I have made, and I will do my best to fix all of them. Btw, should I continue this story?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiro blinked the tiredness out of his eyes. So, some kind of explosion landed him on the ground huh? No wonder his body was aching everywhere. It felt like every particle in his body had been torn apart, heated up and put back together in just a millionth of a second. In short, he did not enjoy this experience one bit.

Wincing, he pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the dumpster in the process when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Now that he got a good look at his body, his left leg seemed to be bending at an odd angle. Great, a broken leg.

"Hey big guy, can you come pick me up?" Hiro spoke quietly to his earpiece, overlooking the lack of static due to the intense pain that was coursing through his injured limb "I don't think I'll be able to move…"

Silence greeted him. _That's weird._ Baymax would never leave him, or anyone for that matter, hanging. Ever. The marshmallow of a robot always had his communication device on in case of emergency.

Hiro tried again. Still no response.

Even greater, the only device for contacting was broken as well. That meant he would have to drag his useless butt back to the café, which was pretty far away according to the still-working GPS, all by himself. The genius noticed his board hovering a few feet away, as if waiting for him to hop on. How the thing remained intact after the explosion, Hiro had no idea.

A plan had already started to form in his head, but the board was designed to be stood on, not sat on. He would have to make do. It was time he put his big brain into good use then.

**x.X.x**

The fly home was agonizingly slow, no thanks to the added weight of the ice sculpture. The alley Hiro found himself in was the backdoor to a luxurious restaurant with a special seafood night. The delicate dolphin sculpture the chefs threw out was now tied securely on top of his broken leg, numbing the constant pain. With the wounded appendage stretched out, taking up all the available space on the board, his right leg had to dangle freely over the edge.

The Lucky Cat Café stood silently, devoid of life at the late hour of night. Opting to get into the house without waking his aunt up, Hiro flew up to his bedroom's window. Golden light was pouring out from his room in strips. Could either be Baymax waiting for him or Aunt Cass checking up on him. Hiro wasn't a tad bit worried about her noticing him missing from his bed on nightly basis. The 3D projector installed in the corner of his headboard always showed an image of him sleeping soundly. As long as Aunt Cass did not prod him, he was considered out of harm's way.

Since Tadashi's abrupt demise, Aunt Cass had been even more protective of him. She always offered to take him to school in the old pick-up truck when one of his friends had to get to school early and could not join the group to go with him. Hell, she even offered to walk _all _of them to school when snow was just slightly falling outside. Aunt Cass put a GPS inside his hoodie, much like what his brother used to do, when she did the laundry. As a precaution, she even placed another inside his backpack, not so secretly this time. Of course he knew of the tiny devices' existence, but he left them alone.

Most people would find this annoying; it felt like their every movement was being watched and analyzed. However, Hiro, well, he found this endearing. Aunt Cass was his only living relative, his solid anchor to this life. She meant so much to him. A mother figure ever since he was three years old, and now, someone he could lean on, someone would hug him and let him cry until his tears ran dry as they visited Tadashi's grave every week for these past few months. The pain was just as fresh as if it was just yesterday that his brother passed away.

Hiro loved his aunt dearly. The smile she always wore was so radiant that it chased the darkness away from his soul. He loved how she would fuss over something as small and insignificant as a paper cut he got at school and how she cheerfully prepared special dinner with chicken wings and _the hot sauce that makes your face melt_ to celebrate every breakthrough in his projects.

He understood all of that was just a brave front his aunt put up for his sake, still, he was grateful for it. During school year, when she thought he was too caught up in schoolwork to join her for a movie night, she would play the CD about Tadashi that Baymax had copied, but never with sound. Mochi would obediently curl up in her lap, let her gently stroke its tear-soaked fur.

When Hiro crept down for a glass of water, his heart stopped as he saw his brother, in his trademark baseball cap, put on a smile bursting with unwavering faith. Instead of turning away, he found himself watching on. There his brother was, doing that stupid gleeful victory dance.

It hurt so much to see him so close, so full of life, yet, so far away, so out of his grasp.

Hiro did not want a CD, although he did make an audio record. He could not bear seeing his brother's face, but hearing his voice was a different matter. He played it every day, again and again. He heard it so many times that he memorized every single word and even the intonation. The panic in Tadashi's voice when Baymax poked him relentlessly never failed to bring his tear-stained face to a smile.

And then Baymax would come into the picture, reminding him that delving into the past was not good for his mental health. The robot would squeak his way to Hiro's bedside, pluck out his ear buds and proceed to sit down next to his bed until he fell asleep.

A life time ago, Hiro would scoff when someone said _My thoughts are killing me. _It was an illogical thing to say, really. Thoughts did not have a physical body. Therefore, they could not touch you, much less kill you.

Now, he had a taste of just how true that expression really was…

Shaking off the gloomy introspection, Hiro focused on the task at hand. He had no idea how his aunt would react if she ever found out that her only nephew was willing to put his life in constant danger, a heart attack seemed like a possibility.

Too tired to even wonder if Aunt Cass was still wandering inside the room (to hell with the secret), he made to slide the window open.

That was when he heard voices. Two male voices. Coming from his bedroom. One was more high-pitched than the other. And one sounded eerily like Tadashi's. They seemed to be talking and laughing. That did not resemble anything that Hiro had recorded. He tried to peer inside through the gap in the blinds, almost came tumbling down the earth in the process.

His breath hitched in his throat. Because standing just a window away was Tadashi, alive and well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a bit rush at the end. I wrote this in my chemistry class... Please forgive me! Ok, on to another matter. OMG. I really have nothing to say. I mean when I posted the first chapter, I never thought it would get any views, let alone reviews, favorites and follows. You guys completely blew my expectation out of the water. I mean, more than 200 views, 7 favorites, 14 followers and 5 reviews, on my first ever story, too! I love every single one of you. No words can really describe what I am feeling now. Thank you guys so much!<strong>

**To my lovelies ~~~ (I know, it is original)**

**BrokenWings2602: Oh, thank you. I've never considered myself a writer. A prankster, yes; but not someone who is capable of doing creative work, like drawing or writing. Your word really brightens my day c: . Here is the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**ChamaVictorire: Really? You too? This is so exciting! Have you posted it yet? Don't be afraid your story might not be well-received, there will always be someone checking out your story. I will be one of those lucky people to read your amazing work c; .**

**DeathBringer13: I will definitely continue this story, thanks to all your support. Well, here I am again, hope this chapter bring you the same excitement like the first chapter did.**

**camitake: Awww, thank you, your review made my day wonderful. There will be more to come, I assure you. But that depends heavily on my school schedule. Anyway, here the second installment, hope you like it c: .**

**Golden feathers Edward: Oh, this is just the beginning, my friend. I have_ everything_ planned out for Hiro, and not all of them are pleasant. Here is the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it :) .**

**P/S: I know time traveling is an overused idea, but please just put up with me a little longer. I really love you guys. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_No, no, no,no…This cannot be happening._

_Tadashi is _dead.

Hiro saw it, he _mourned_ for his brother.

_But Tadashi is standing right in front of you, isn't he?_

Could he be dreaming? The metallic tang inside his mouth and the throbbing pain coursing through his leg said otherwise.

Maybe time-travelling? He felt like laughing at the thought. Time travelling goes beyond the bounds of possibility. Hiro knew that to a fault.

All the theories and potential risks of entering the timeline were drilled inside his head with the aid of Gogo and Wasabi. Even though they were specialized in their respective branch of physics, both shared vast knowledge of the mechanism behind time and space.

If one were to enter the past, paradox would be bound to occur. No one knew how this paradox worked, only acknowledged that the consequences would be devastating.

Hiro had tried his hands on constructing such device once. The test run forced him to abandon the project in the middle of fine-tuning.

However, that impossibility was staring at him straight in the face and he found himself unable to controvert.

Inside the room, Tadashi had already turned off the the light, yelling out a goodnight for good measure to the blanket-cocooned Hiro, the one that was lying on the small bed, scowling good naturedly at his brother loud voice.

He slowly backed away, realization dawning his features. He had, as crazy as it sounded, traveled back in time.

**x.X.x**

Running away has never been Hiro's style. He would rather stay and struggle to get down to the bottom of everything, be it a midnight project or a hero situation, it just did not go well with him to give up. Tadashi did not nickname him knucklehead for no reasons after all.

Yet, he was fleeing.

He was flying at top speed desultorily, wishing nothing more than to stay away from the reality. Wind rushed past him, roaring beside his ears, deafened every thought in his head. Anguish built up inside him, embodied tears welling up behind his eyelids, albeit refused to fall.

The magnificent buildings of SFIT came into view quite suddenly after what seemed to be hours. He made no move to slow down until the tip of his board came in contact with the window. Everything that followed played in his mind as if putting in slow motion. Glass fragments exploded inwards around him like in an artistic photo shoot, clattered to the ground cacophonous, covering his hair in a thin layer of glimmering speckle.

He dazedly stepped off the board, the severe injury completely fled his head. The sound of metal hit the floor and ice shatter upon impact pierced the silence that had just returned, and the next thing Hiro knew, he had collapsed on the cold floor as his brain registered the pain shooting through his leg, all the while gasping for air, strings of curses subconsciously left his mouth. He held no memory of uttering any "Ow" but when the stinging ache had subsided to a more bearable throb, he looked up only to see Baymax's puffy hands directly in front of him , already setting out for work. (Somewhere deep inside his mind, where logic still occupied a better half, he scathingly remark of how well the plan had gone: running away from Tadashi only to end up breaking into his lab; however, as of now, he paid that rational thoughts no mind).

A washcloth reeked of the pungent smell of disinfectant entered his line of sight, carefully cleaning all the gashes and cuts on his face. Hiro could not help flinching back as the cold material made contact with the open wounds, sending a series of stinging pain up his brain. Baymax attempted to be more gentle but he was getting used to that anyway, the pain was nothing more than the feeling of an ant crawling on his skin.

As Baymax was sticking a large quantity of band aids on his cheeks and placing an ice pack on the bump around his right temple, Hiro took the time to steady his racing heartbeats and hyperactive brain. Now that the adrenaline had left his system coupled with the painkillers Baymax gave him to deal with the broken leg, he was downright exhausted. He let his gaze, slightly unfocused, roam around the lab, taking in each and everything. The room looked exactly the way it had been before he moved in, when it was still Tadashi's. There was no trashcan crammed with crumpled sketches, no blueprints pinned haphazardly on the wall, obscuring an extensive number of star-shaped scorch marks, no coffee cups occupying any free space on the table that had not been covered in paper and photos; photos of him and his friends and Aunt Cass and Tadashi. And more noticeably, the baseball cap hung loosely on the table lamp had disappeared as well, probably it was on Tadashi's bedside table at the moment.

Everything conveyed the impression of reality, too genuine in existence to be some sick joke of illusion crafted from his high-strung mind.

Hiro idly noted that Baymax had started to work on his broken leg, which was now spread out on a chair while he himself was sitting on another (when did he move from the floor to a chair again?). Painstakingly unrolling a wad of sterilized bandage, Baymax digilently wrapped it around his leg once, and then twice, securing the bone in its place. No one said anything, only the hissing sound accompanying the robot's every movement could be heard.

He should have been panic, hastily devised a plan to get back in his own time and whatever else his dread-induced mind could bring forth. Still and all, he did none of those

This was the first time in nearly two years he had felt so at ease. Acceptance and peace filled his heart and soul, every muscles in his body relaxed to the point he thought his arms and legs were made of jelly.

Maybe this was a second chance for him to rewrite the history, to change everything for the better. He might not be the one to experience the outcome of this absurd act but his past self and everyone else would definitely have this privilege.

Jealousy was something he had foregone a long time ago, others' benefits had always been put in front of his; and this time was no exception.

Sound of walking footsteps, muffled by the closed door, reached his ears. Hiro turned around just in time to see the door pull wide open.

And came face to face with someone he least expected.

* * *

><p>Robert Callaghan had been having a relatively pleasant day without any paperwork piling on top of his work desk and an unexpected meeting with an interesting boy a few hours ago just boosted the day to something mildly wonderful.<p>

Tadashi's kid brother really sparked his interest. The kid was a prodigy, comprehending the Law of Robotics was one thing but applying the theory into reality was a different matter, and the magnetic bearing servers to boost! Together with his older brother, they were bound to revolutionize the world.

The fascination openly shown in the boy's eyes was something he had experienced and knew too well. After all he had been on the receiving end of that look enough time to assimilate its esoteric message.

A wistful smile tugged at his lips. Oh how he missed Abigail, his everything in this life since his wife's demise.

He reminisced all the mischief his little girl cooked up for her father whenever he had a bad day and the day she joyfully declared her love for science by participating in street bot fighting. That took him some coaxing and bribing for the girl to drop the wild streak and focus on studying. A little bit older, Abigail learnt to put her intelligence into good use, devoting her life to science by entering SFIT. Graduation day came quickly, and before he knew it, Abigail was off starting her own life and setting a name for herself as Krei Tech top pilot. No words could describe just how proud he was of his little girl, now a successful woman. All he wanted Abigail to remember was that no matter what happened he would always love her till the end of time.

The accident stole all of that away from him. It left a hole in his heart that could never be healed, no matter how empathic his colleagues and students tried to be, they would never understand the pain.

He blamed Krei for everything; the man had to pay for his mistake. Authority was of no use in this case. They proclaimed Abigail's demise as _a_ _necessary sacrifice_ in the name of science, the thought made his blood boil every time he recalled. If high up agent was of little help, he would have to take matter in his own hands. How he would accomplish this ambition, he still had not had a solid plan.

His life had not been the same ever since. He buried himself under mountains after mountains of work, often assigned his students with a hefty amount of work so he had something served as distraction. He rarely came home either. The few time that he did, it looked more like an abandoned haunted mansion with cobwebs covering every inch of ceiling than a cozy home. Normally he would just overwork himself until he dropped off right in his office so he could skipped the part where he had to actually get home.

Tonight was no difference. All camera system had been turned off so he would not have to worry about someone hacking in the system and finding out that he stayed at school after working hours on daily basis and foolishly coming up to him to confront him of the problem the next day. Thief was something as a bizarre occurrence in San Fransokyo with the city's nocturnally thoroughgoing police patrol , even more so in SFIT, where was rumored to be rigged with hidden advanced contraptions, one-wrong-move-and-you-find-yourself-transported-to-jail kind of machines. So no human guards were needed. And Callaghan was contented with that decision.

Just right after he finished that kind of thought, the sound of breaking glass reverberated down the deserted corridor. Without any hesitation, he sprinted towards the source, which seemingly originated from the students' lab wing.

**x.X.x**

Tadashi's lab was the only room with lights on. Really, this person needed to have his brain checked sometime soon, no thief in their right mind would turn on the lights while performing bad deeds. Still Callaghan was thankful for his stupidity, it made his job much more easier.

He silenced his footfalls when the elevator door slid open soundlessly, approaching the room with caution. He mentally cringed back when he unconsciously brought his foot down too hard on the tiled floor, creating a clacking sound that echoed down the hallway, undoubtedly notified whoever inside the room of his presence.

Well, no point in hiding now. Metaphorically threw the caution out of the window, he made a beeline for the lab and pulled the handle down, eyes staring straight ahead for any danger.

The sight that greeted him could possibly be listed as one of weirdest scenes he had ever perceived.

There was Baymax, Tadashi's robotic nurse, hovering over what he deemed a small boy clad in some type of indigo jumpsuit, meticulously wrapping white cloth around his leg. Callaghan's eyebrows rose in curiosity, wondering what on earth Tadashi's kid brother, Hiro, was doing inside his older sibling's lab at the ungodly hour of the night.

On second thought, this was _not_ Hiro. The boy sitting across from him seemed a tad bit taller with somewhat shorter and less messy mop of black hair, though he still bore some eerie semblances to Hiro, especially those round brown orbs. He did a double take when he became aware of the emotions this kid's eyes were telling him. Wariness lurked beneath those eyes, but unmistakably it was the same look he knew so well whenever he saw himself in the mirror, the look of someone that had been through hell and back, of someone that was subjected to the unfathomable volume of mental agony. Callaghan felt for the boy, no one that young should have that look marring permanently on their features.

He was about to voice his concern when the boy decided to pay his full attention to the puffy hands that were tying ,though with little success, a ribbon around his leg.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" The boy's voice gave away none of his emotions, just an even tone many people would consider downright disrespectful.

Callaghan did not mind it, though, at least the boy was willing to talk "I believe that should be me to ask that question. Did it occur to you that you are the one to trespass on the institute's property?" He replied in kind.

A faint scowl presented itself on the boy's face for a brief second before vanishing completely, leaving behind only a blank mask of face. Silence descended once more on the room. Callaghan was not known a tolerant professor when it came to assignments deadline for nothing, he had more than enough patience to spend.

After ten minutes of struggling, Baymax had succeeded in creating a useful knot to secure the bandage, albeit a rather simple double knot. He observed as the boy wiggled his toes to get the feeling back, all the while stopping Baymax's persistent attempt to scoop him up for whatever reason the robot believed helpful.

At the tenth fail attempt, the kid was clearly annoyed beyond belief and his voice, clear and demanding cut through the stillness for the second time "I'm satisfied with my care Baymax. Thank you"

The robot halted mid-bending, straightened up and blinked at the kid for some kind of confirmation before making his way to the red pod and deflated himself.

The wind suddenly picked up, rushed inside the room through the glassless window in a cool late summer sweep, salty scent from the sea carried inside circulated around the confined lab. The waxing gibbous moon hung low on the western horizon, a sickly yellow hue reflecting off the lake's surface. San Fransokyo was never a city known for star-gazing, with giant commercial advertisements flashing colorful blinding lights 24/7, so it really came as no surprise to the older man when he could only spotted Venus blinking dimly on the cloudless night sky.

And for the third and probably the last time that night the boy would ever initiated a conversation, he spoke in a serious tone "Professor, do you mind if I ask you something?"

He was curious to what the kid had in mind "Please ask away".

"Do you believe in time-travelling?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas everyone c: . Wish you all have a wonderful holiday. <strong>

**I am deadly tired, this is the first time I've actually pulled an all-nighter, and it seriously taking a toll on my health, I can feel eye bags forming.**

**To my lovelies~~**

**sherlywherlylock: Thank you :). It really makes my day. Sorry for taking like 2 weeks (?) to update, finals were hectic. But now that all the tests are over hopefully I will have more time to focus on writing.**

**BrokenWings2602: I know right! I mean for every fandom there are time travel stories and I super love them! Different authors have a different take of what will and will not happen and it is just so exciting to read them. Thank you for the support.**

**ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the love. Here is the next installment, hope you'll enjoy c;**

**snowflakeangel21: Aww, thank you so much 3. I hope I did a mildly good job for the part you like**

**Golden feathers Edward: Where is the fun to make him avoid his past self? *wink* I love the chaos that would ensue! ;)  
><strong>

**untamabledragon144: Thank you for your detailed critics. I did reread the previous chapter, and I have to say it was quite an illogical part. But I have this theory in mind that would probably, well, answer your question, somewhat. Let just say that Hiro is used to getting injury. I mean he did spend 18 months fighting off bad guys and criminals, right? And he might not be the one to directly involve in the fly, but still, things can go out of hand often than not. A fall from Baymax's back could easily resulted in dislocated shoulders, twisted ankles and wrists. So getting these wounds on daily basis could really build up his pain resistance, and Hiro is never one to complain in my opinion... So there you have it, a Hiro acting calmly when his leg was broken. I am open for any suggestion and refutation, so feel free to express your opinion on not only this but also every aspect that you are still not satisfied with my writing. Your critic really helps me learn my mistake, thanks a bunch c:**

**P/S: A huge thanks to everyone who follow and favorite. I love you guys so much! Please point out any mistakes you can find, any incomprehensible sentences, any typos and so on. Like I said, all-nighter with no caffeine really did not help my already stinky writing. Enjoy!**


End file.
